thomasbooksfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Thomas books Timeline
In the Thomas Book they gat a lot of flashback and event. Event Chronology * Before the Thomas verse * 1900s * 1910s * 1920s * 1930s * 1940s * 1950s * 1960s * 1970s * 1980s * 1990s 8,690,000,000 L'univers fut crée par Les celestials avec les pierres d'infinité. mais Galactus Déclaras la guerre contre les siens. Il fut bannis de leur royaume avec les pierres d'infinité. Dans la même année: Le Deacon (le père du Xenomprhs) est née en temp que premier forme de vie dans l'univers. 100,000 BC: Plusieurs forme de vie s'installe. 70,0000 BC: Évènement de: Lights in the Dark et les Skylands fut crée. Les Arkeyan on survécu est met les mabus en esclavage. Mais, il fut détruit par les géants. Cybertron créa des robots pour leur aider pour le usine. Certain serve a se battre contre eux pour divertir les habitants. 2988 BC: les asgaurdiens combattis les neuf royaume et bannis Surtur. Primus détruit le premier prototype d'Unicron. Un mois un ÉNORME version d'Unicron fut crée. Il révoltas contre ses maîtres mais fut détruit par les Primacron. Finalement Primus se révoltent aussi pour la liberté. les cybertronien quittas leur planet. A.D. The King fais son premier arrivé sur terre. Nancy détruis et tuas the King. Il s'sacrifias son Spark pour sauver la multiverse. 1635 Gotham fut crée 1869 Aram Erskine est née 1870 Les Stars son ruinée. Alors Starcaster décide de quitter ça population pour trouvé une planet a voler. 1914 Le début de la première guerre mondiale. 1917 Bucky est née. Howard Stark est née 1918 Le Joseph Rogers a été tué durant la première guerre mondiale. Steve Rogers est née. La première guerre mondiale prit fin. 1920 les Transformers deviens les Primes. Le Fallen combattis Primus ce qui le détruis. Le Fallen a été vaincue avent ça mort. Unicron retrouvas le Fallen et deviens Cyclonus. 1921 Agent Carter est née 1930 Abram Erskine créa le serum Super Soldat. Steve Rencontras Bucky 1933 Johann Schmidt trouvas le Tesseract 1936 Sarah Rogers meure. 1939 Megatronus deviens Megatron et décaleras la guerre sur Cybertron. La deuxième guerre mondiale commença. 1940 Les Autobots Hound, Warpat, Bulldog et Daytrader vont sur une autre planet pour trouvée de l'énergon. Ils s'écrasant sur la terre. Ils font un pacte avec les soldats américain pour détruire les soldat allemand. 1942 Évènement de Avengers Origins Capitaine America (1942) 1943 Peggy Carter donnas le bouclier de vibranuim a Steve. Captain fais équipe avec les Autobots Événement de Avengers: origins Bucky Événement de Avengers: origins Capitane America (1943) 1945 A la fin de la guerre sur Terre, les Autobots ne sais pas se qu'Il vont devenir. Alors (avec un peu d'énergon bien sur) rentras sur Cybertron ou la guerre continue. 1951 Nick Fury est née 1965 Évènement de: the Trigger Happy Balloon man est née La guerre s'arrêtas lorsqu'une bombe detruit Cybertron et envoyas Megatron aux Skylands. les Autobots trouvent un endroit ou trouver un refuge. 1964 Coulson est née 1967 Kaos fut née 1968 Whiplash est née James Rhodes est née 1969 Bruce Banner est née 1970 Tony Stark est née 1971 Oeil de faucon est née 1978 Zemo est née 1980 Ripley fut kidnappé par les Xenomprhs il fut sauvé par des voyageur de la terre Star-Lord est née 1982 Kaos découvris son vrai pouvoir les parents de Bruce Wayne fut tué par Jack White 1987 Kasady deviens un grand criminel. Superman quittas Krypton. Le Black Mask industries fut crée. Thanos deviens le seigneur du sanctuaire. 1991 iron Fist est née 1999 L'AIM fut crée. James Rhodes regiouin l'armé. Batman est devenue un grand super héros. Dormamu créa la dimension sombre. La Green Lantern corps deviens les guardians de la galaxie. les Guardians de la galaxy fut crée. 2000 évènement de: Star Wars: la saga complete (épisode 1-3) 2004 Balloon man présente ça premier inventions le dummy. Il donnas son inventions a Tony Stark.